This can't be!
by Evil Red Thorn
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah dan juga tenang. Hingga akhirnya terdengar suara teriakan yang membuat hari itu tidak tenang lagi/"KYAAAA!"/"WAAAAAH!"/"GYAAAA!"/ WARNING: OOCness, gaje, typo, sho-ai, dll. Pairing KurohShiro, MikoRei, SaruMi. RnR, minna?


Halo! Evil author baru di fandom ini! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! *bows* Narator, sapa dulu para readers kita!

Narator: hm... Yoroshiku...

Hehe... Narator yang akan menceritakan fic ini! Ya kan, Nara-chan?

Narator: bisa jadi...

Hei! Yang serius!

**K is belong to GoRa/GoHands, not Evil**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari di sebuah hari yang cerah dimana hari itu adalah hari yang paling cerah diantara hari-hari lainnya (Readers: kebanyakan kata 'hari'!) 3 suara yang indah dan merdu terdengar dengan indah dan merdunya *ditabok readers*

"KYAAAAA!"

"WAAAAAHH!"

"GYAAAAA!"

"NYAAAAA!" (?) *abaikan yang satu ini, readers*

Dan suara itu bagaikan jam weker bagi orang-orang yang tertidur di sekitar daerah tersebut.

Pertama-tama, kita selidiki si peneriak pertama... (?)

Suara teriakan itu terdengar dari sebuah tempat disamping Ashinaka Gakuen, yaitu tempat tinggal para murid yang bersekolah disitu. Dan lebih telitinya, suara itu berasal dari salah satu kamar di tempat itu.

...Eits, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dulu yah.

Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang langsung membuka pintu kamar tidur sang peneriak, diikuti juga oleh perempuan bermata _heterochromia_ yang hanya mengintip dari balik badan pria berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Ada apa, Isana Yashiro? Ini masih pagi. Jangan teriak-" Pria berambut hitam panjang itu langsung menghentikan kata-katanya ketika melihat si peneriak yang bernama Isana Yashiro itu. Rasanya, ada yang berbeda dari laki-laki berambut putih alias si peneriak (Shiro: Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'si peneriak'?!)

"Ku-kuroh..." Shiro memanggil nama pria berambut hitam panjang itu dengan nada dan wajah yang unyu-unyu, kawaii, imut, dan lain-lain.

... Evil, simpan hapemu dulu sebelum kau memotret Shiro.

Yatogami Kuroh yang merasa namanya dipanggil oleh laki-laki berambut putih itu pun langsung blushing. Karena, Isana Yashiro itu bukanlah lelaki lagi. Melainkan seorang perempuan.

Yup. Perempuan, pemirsa. PEREMPUAN.

"Kau- siapa kau?! Darimana kau tahu namaku?!" kata Kuroh sambil berusaha menutupi mukanya yang penuh dengan rona merah.

"Kau bicara apa, Kuroh? Ini aku, Shiro! Isana Yashiro!" kata Shiro yang berjalan mendekati tempat dimana Kuroh berdiri.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" Kuroh mengambil pedangnya sambil menunjukkan wajah 'Satu-langkah-lagi-gue-bakal-jadiin-lo-perkedel!'

"Tu-tunggu! Ini aku, Isana Yashiro! Memang sulit dipercaya tapi ini adalah aku!"

"..." Kuroh masih menunjukkan wajah yang sudah saya deskripsikan sebelumnya.

"Nyaaa~ Shiro jadi perempuan, nya~ Neko jadi punya teman!" kata perempuan bermata _heterochromia _yang bernama Neko sambil memeluk Shiro.

"...Baik, aku percaya" kata Kuroh yang menaruh pedangnya kembali ke tempatnya.

"Eh?" kata Shiro bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan. Melihat ini, Kuroh pun blushing.

Isana Yashiro yang awalnya hanyalah laki-laki yang imut, sekarang berubah menjadi perempuan yang imut ditambah cantik. Rambutnya yang putih itu tergerai hingga punggungnya, tinggi badannya pun agak mengecil, suaranya meninggi sediikit, dan dadanya cukup ehembesarehem.

Kuroh pun ber-blushing ria. (?)

Sekarang, kita menuju si peneriak kedua...

Suara teriakan kedua terdengar dari sebuah bar yang bernama HOMRA. Berkat tulisan 'HOMRA' yang ukurannya gak-tahu-diri itu terpasang di depan bar itu, saya jadi tahu namanya. Terima kasih tulisan 'HOMRA'! *Plakplakplak*

"Ada apa, Yata-chan?!" teriak seorang pria yang memakai kacamata berlensa hitam *bener kan?* sambil mendobrak kamar milik seorang laki-laki bernama Yata Misaki.

"..." sang pelaku yang namanya dipanggil itu tidak menjawab dan meringkuk di dalam selimut.

"Yata-chan?" Pria itu mendekat dan berusaha menarik selimutnya, tetapi Misaki menarik selimutnya lagi. Alhasil, mereka pun main tarik-tarikkan selimut (?)

"Hentikan, Kusanagi-san!"

KRIK KRIK...

Barusan, suara Misaki agak meninggi. Apa ini akibat telinga Kusanagi belum dibersihkan? Atau memang ada yang salah dengan telinganya? Hanya tuhan dan Kusanagi yang tahu *dilempar rokok sama Kusanagi*

"..." Misaki pun kembali diam. Dalam hati, dia teriak-teriak 'BAKA' secara berulang-ulang. Akhirnya dia ngaku juga kalo dia 'BAKA' *diinjek skateboard*

"Yata-chan? suaramu kok meninggi? Ada apa denganmu? Ada makanan yang nyangkut di kerongkonganmu-"

"GAK TAU!" Teriak Misaki yang berkat ke'baka'annya, ia malah melempar selimut itu ke sembarang arah saking kesalnya.

Kusanagi bingung. Yang dilihatnya sekarang itu bukan Yata Misaki. Melainkan seorang perempuan yang mirip seperti Yata Misaki. Mungkin perempuan itu dan Misaki adalah anak kembar yang tertukar... atau ditukar? Sudahlah, saya juga gak tahu *PLAK!*

"...Yata-chan? apa itu kau?" tanya Kusanagi lagi yang kembali tidak dibalas oleh Misaki.

"Yata-chan? Yata-chan? Yata-chan? Yata-"

"DIAAAAAM!" Misaki yang tingkat kemarahannya sudah melampaui batas itu berteriak kencang, membuat orang-orang di bar itu tutup kuping.

Yang tambah membuat Kusanagi bingung lagi, setelah berteriak, Misaki malah menangis. Mungkin dia habis kepentok tiang listrik tetangga sebelah *dibunuh*

"Hiks...!"

"...eh? Yata-chan kok nangis?"

"Hiks... Bagaimana ini Kusanagi-san? Aku berubah menjadi perempuan... hiks..."

"emm... entahlah, Yata-chan. Aku tidak bisa membantumu banyak"

"nanti kalau Saru melihatku seperti ini bagaimana? Habislah harga diriku sebagai laki-laki...!" kata Misaki sambil guling-guling gaje di tempat tidur sambil nangis-nangis gaje. Pokoknya serba gajelah (?)

"Yang sabar yah..." kata Kusanagi yang menepuk pundak Misaki.

Yata Misaki, yang awalnya hanyalah seorang laki-laki yang imutnya bukan kelapang- eh maksudnya bukan kepalang itu, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang perempuan yang _very, very kawaii_. Matanya agak membesar, rambutnya memanjang hingga sepundaknya, tinggi badannya mengecil, dan dadanya kecil *ditabok Misaki* _but still, she is very kawaii_.

Okay, kita on the way menuju si peneriak ketiga...

Teriakan yang terakhir berasal dari sebuah gedung yang besar, mewah, dan elite. Kalau tidak salah namanya Scepter 4. Kalau tidak salah, yah...

Okay, back to the topic.

Suara teriakan ketiga itu sebenarnya berasal dari sebuah ruangan yang ditempati oleh _Blue King._ Berkat teriakan yang ia buat, wakilnya pun langsung menuju ke TeKaPe.

"Ada apa, ketua?!" kata wakil _Blue King_ itu dengan wajah campur aduk (?)

"Awashima-kun..." balas sang ketua Scepter 4 itu dengan nada seperti orang yang terkena 5L

Wakilnya yang bernama Awashima Seri itu terkejut dicampur senang juga. Ketua dari Scepter 4 alias _Blue King_ itu telah berubah menjadi wanita, saudara-saudara! WANITA! WANITAA! *digiling readers*

"...ketua? apa itu kau?" tanya Awashima berkali-kali untuk memastikan apakah itu benar-benar ketuanya atau bukan.

"Iya, ini aku Awashima-kun. Aku juga bingung mengapa aku menjadi seperti ini" _Blue King_ atau Munakata Reisi sedang bingung apa penyebab dirinya berubah menjadi wanita. Seingat dia, kemarin malam dia tidak berpose dan berteriak 'BERUBAH!' seperti Sailor Moon deh (?). Lantas, apa yang membuat dia menjadi wanita? Entahlah, hanya tuhan yang tahu...

Awashima yang sebenarnya di dalam hatinya sangat senang karena tidak hanya dia yang wanita disini, tapi ketuanya juga.

"Awashima-kun, untuk sementara waktu, bisakah kau merahasiakan hal ini dari yang lain?"

"cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengetahuinya, ketua"

"hem... iya juga yah..."

"sudahlah, ketua. Lebih baik kau jujur dan mengatakannya pada mereka"

"baiklah..." Reisi yang pasrah pun hanya bisa berdoa agar dirinya cepat kembali menjadi pria lagi.

Munakata Reisi, awalnya adalah seorang pria yang sopan, baik hati, jujur, dan tidak sombong. Tapi takdir berkata lain sehingga ia berubah menjadi wanita yang sopan, baik hati, jujur, dan tidak sombong (?) dan cantik pula. Rambutnya terurai melebihi punggungnya dengan indah, tinggi badannya sejajar dengan Awashima, bentuk tubuhnya yang _slim _layaknya gitar spanyol, dan dadanya yang sebesar Awashima itu sungguh... tidak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata.

~TBC~

**A/N:**

**Halo! Ini fic Evil yang pertama di fandom ini. Jadi kalau ada kesalahan, jangan ragu-ragu untuk bilang ke Evil. Okay? **

**Jangan lupa reviewnya, minna! Sayonara! Nanti kita akan bertemu lagi di chapter berikutnya!**


End file.
